


Sleeping With the Enemy

by layla_aaron



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kalinda's Boots, Knifeplay, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalinda decides to break her self-imposed abstinence and does it with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Advertisement: Part of the FSAC:DW11 - posted December 19, 2011
> 
> Spoilers/Warnings: References to Sophia’s marriage; references to Alicia Florrick.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: These characters are the intellectual copyrighted property of Robert King, Michelle King, and the CBS Network. The coin game is inspired by the late Anita Melissa Mashman’s “Five Dimes,” published in Susie Bright’s Best American Erotica 1993. This is purely for enjoyment and entertainment. This is not meant to infringe on the copyright in any way.
> 
> Author's Notes: Since certain revelations in Season 2, Kalinda and Alicia’s relationship has cooled. Meanwhile, her relationships with Sophia and Dana have taken interesting turns.

Kalinda placed her cell phone on the bar, ordered a shot of tequila by way of a nod then glanced around. She recognized several of the regulars and nodded a greeting to a few of them. Her phone buzzed, jumping around on the counter until she grabbed it. She checked the screen and smirked. _My awe inspairing heroically rugged fueters will amayze and charm you._ Only one person would send that message. She looked up and gazed around the room until she saw the author of the text.

Blonde-haired, blue-eyed Sophia Russo offered her a half smile and wiggled her fingers at her. Damn, Sophia looked delectable in her figure hugging black pencil skirt that skimmed shapely knees and a turquoise blue sweater that accentuated Sophia’s eyes. The icing on the cake? The ‘V’ neck of the sweater, emphasizing the valley of Sophia’s cleavage. Kalinda took a deep breath then gave a quick wave in response.

In the last few months, Kalinda had acquired an internal Jiminy Cricket and she had never dealt well with crises of conscience. Tonight, all she wished to do was to banish that damn internal voice and forget about a certain attorney for a while. To do that, she needed to make nice with Sophia then make time with her. The latter would definitely be easier to do than the former. With that thought, she grabbed the shot glass and threw back the tequila. She gestured for one more and tossed it back as soon as the bartender handed it to her.

“Should I be insulted or complimented that it takes you two shots to face me?” Sophia settled on the stool next to Kalinda’s. “You look good,” she purred to Kalinda then gestured to the bartender. “I’ll have a top-shelf scotch on the rocks, please.”

“You look good, too.” Kalinda watched Sophia take a slow, deliberate sip of her scotch. “I wasn’t sure you’d show up.” She gestured for another shot of tequila and smiled when the bartender promptly provided her with another shot of courage.

Sophia chuckled. “The first call from you in three months and you thought I wouldn’t show up? Of course, I would, if only to find out what scared you off.”

For a brief moment, Kalinda considered changing the subject in order to avoid asking her question. She took a deep breath. “Why didn’t…?” She gave a quick shake of her head. “Never mind.” She tossed back her shot of tequila then set the shot glass back on the bar with a solid thunk.

Sophia tilted her head. “What were you going to ask?”

Kalinda shrugged. “It doesn’t matter now. I...”

Sophia took another sip of her scotch then crossed her legs and leaned toward Kalinda. “Okay, I think I know what this is about. It’s the only thing that seems to fit.” She sighed. “I should have told you, but in my defense, I was too distracted by you to think coherently.” She rested her hand on Kalinda’s knee. “And I’m afraid that anything I say at this point will sound insincere.”

Kalinda stared at the hand on her knee. She didn’t shove it away nor did she cover it with her own. “You should have and it probably will.” She resisted the urge to order another shot of tequila. She needed a clear head, no matter what the outcome of the night might be.

“But I’m going to tell you anyway.” Sophia stroked Kalinda’s knee. “I like women, and he knows that. We talked when we got married. I told him it was a requirement so we have an open agreement about women and me.”

“That sounds too convenient and easy, Sophia. How can I…?” Kalinda stared intently. “You could be saying that just to get what you want.”

Sophia nodded. “You’re right. I could just be telling you that to get into your pants.” She reached into her pocket to pull out her phone. “Or you could call him and hear it straight from the horse’s mouth. He knows about you.”

The offer made by Sophia left Kalinda with a dilemma? Did she or didn’t she? Kalinda wasn’t quite sure what to do. Her concentration and ability to think were slowly eroding away with each caress of Sophia’s fingers. Perhaps she shouldn’t be this easy but damn it, a woman had her needs. She shook her head. “No. Considering who we work for, I probably should be more suspicious, but…no, I don’t want to call anyone.”

Sophia’s hand inched upward; her fingertips teased Kalinda’s thigh, sliding just up under the hem of her skirt. “I missed you, Kalinda.” She gave her a half lidded look. “I missed our games.”

Kalinda squirmed on the leather barstool. She felt the rush of warmth in her cheeks, down her throat to her chest. She took a deep breath and spread her legs open a bit more. Fuck convention, fuck her internal Jiminy Cricket, fuck everything else. She wanted to fuck Sophia. She nodded at Sophia, flashed a forefinger at the bartender.

Sophia slid her hand back, lifting it away from Kalinda’s thigh. “I’ll get a room and get everything together.” She glanced at her watch. “One hour?”

Kalinda tossed back yet another shot of tequila then nodded.

Sophia slipped off her barstool, leaned in to press her lips against Kalinda’s earlobe. “Try not to drink yourself under the table,” she purred.

After watching Sophia sidle across the room, weaving in and out of the maze of tables, Kalinda let her eyes drift shut. Conscience be damned, tonight she was going to let her pussy call the shots. Her phone began to buzz and she smiled when she read the text. _1522\. Last chance to tuck tail and run._ Kalinda thought for a moment then typed in her reply – _Fuck me_. She set the phone back on the counter then signaled for the bartender. “Bring me a shot every fifteen minutes for the next hour.”

Kalinda chuckled when the phone began to buzz, jumping around on the bar top. “What did you forget now?” she muttered under her breath. She glanced at the screen then pressed a button. _Buy me a shot? D_

She glanced around the bar then arched her brow when she saw the Assistant State’s Attorney standing ten feet away.

Dana smiled at her and began to weave through the chairs. She paused when she reached Kalinda. “Well?”

Kalinda gestured to the barstool recently vacated by Sophia. “Have a seat.” She held up two fingers to the bartender, pointed at the tequila bottle then turned back to face Dana. She gave the other woman a leisurely, lingering, thorough onceover.

Normally a fan of skirts herself, Kalinda liked the look of a woman in a tailored pants suit. Dana’s black hair hung about her shoulder in loose curls. She sported a pair of black leather stiletto heels. Her tailored shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a subtle hint of cleavage, and Kalinda had a sudden flash of inspiration of what she’d like to do with that shirt. It involved tearing fabric and flying buttons.

When the bartender set the round of tequila shots on the bar, Kalinda waited for Dana to take hers and toss it back in a hasty manner. The other woman seemed nervous. Kalinda threw back her shot.

“What brings you here, Dana?”

“You.” A blush covered Dana’s cheeks.

Kalinda quirked her brow up. “Me?”

Dana nodded. “More tequila please. I need the shot of courage.”

Kalinda crossed her legs, flashed two fingers at the bartender then watched Dana throw back first one shot then the other. She began to have an idea of the true purpose of Dana’s visit. The other woman’s question from their previous night of tequila came to mind. Kalinda reached out to cover Dana’s hand with her own. “Too much of that will cloud your mind and neither of us wants that.”

“One more?”

Kalinda leaned in closer, whispered, “Why do you need it?”

“Because I’ve never done this before and I don’t want to chicken out. I want to get it. I want to experience the slow, suspenseful…experience. “Dana waved the bartender over. “One more, please.”

Kalinda glanced at the clock. She had another thirty minutes to kill but didn’t want Dana to dull her senses too much with more tequila. “Drink up then come with me.”

Dana nodded, threw back a final shot of tequila.

Once Dana set the shot glass back on the bar with a solid _thunk_ , Kalinda offered a credit card to the bartender, added a substantial tip then signed off on the receipt. She slid off the barstool and tugged Dana’s hand until the other woman stood. The pair of women wove their way through the tables and chairs to the door.

At the doorway, Dana stopped short. Kalinda cast a glance over her shoulder. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know. I…Yes.” She nodded.

Kalinda smiled. “Follow me.”

Dana nodded again, and Kalinda led her away from the bar to an elevator. Once inside the elevator, Kalinda pressed random floor numbers. At each floor, she peeked out the elevator doors. On the fifth stop, she saw no one in the hallway and tugged Dana after her. She strode confidently down the hall then pulled Dana into the nearest stairwell.

“What, what are we doing?” Dana asked, glancing around the stairwell.

Kalinda pressed her body flush against Dana’s, backed her against the wall then tugged her head down to seal their lips in a kiss. At first, she teased the seam of the other woman’s mouth with the tip of her tongue then she plunged her tongue into Dana’s mouth.

Dana gasped then opened her mouth more to allow Kalinda’s deeper exploration. She slid her arms around Kalinda’s waist, her hands resting in the small of the shorter woman’s back.

Pressing closer, rubbing her chest against Dana, Kalinda deepened the kiss further, thrusting her tongue in and out of the other woman’s mouth before breaking the kiss. The pair of them breathed audibly for the next several seconds. They stared at each other. Kalinda kept silent, not wanting to break the spell of the moment.

Her eyes drifted shut when Dana initiated the next kiss. Kalinda left all control of the kiss up to Dana. She moaned as Dana deepened the kiss and slid her hands up under her leather jacket to caress Kalinda’s back.

Kalinda slid her hands up under Dana’s jacket to cup her breasts. She smiled into the kiss when Dana moaned. Slowly, deliberately, giving Dana an opportunity to stop her, Kalinda began to unbutton the other woman’s tailored white cotton shirt. She pulled away from the kiss and drew in a deep breath, inhaling the heady scent of Dana’s scent mingled with the hint of tequila on Dana’s breath.

“Spread your legs, Dana,” Kalinda ordered.

Dana took a deep breath then widened her stance.

Kalinda watched the other woman watching her. Her hand moved down Dana’s stomach to the waistband of her slacks. She unbuttoned Dana’s pants, lowered the zipper then slipped her hand under the band of her black cotton panties. Kalinda cupped Dana’s mound then pressed two fingers against her clit.

Dana gasped sharply. “Kalinda?”

“Do you trust me?”

Dana nodded. “Yes.”

Kalinda tugged Dana’s head closer with a hand behind her neck. She claimed the other woman’s mouth in a searing, deep kiss while her fingers rubbed circles around Dana’s clit. She captured Dana’s sighs and moans in the kiss, savoring the hint of tequila on Dana’s tongue.

When Dana shuddered then broke the kiss with a sharp cry, Kalinda covered her mouth in a second kiss and rubbed faster and faster around Dana’s clit. She then eased Dana down from her climax before stepping back to enjoy the sight of a flushed, panting Dana.

“That. Was. Nice,” Dana said, still panting to catch her breath.

Kalinda let out a soft throaty laugh. “Mmm, yes, it was. Do you still trust me?”

“Why do you keep asking that?”

“Because there is a surprise in a room two floors up, but I don’t want you to be scared off at the thought of another person involved.” Kalinda watched Dana go stiff and she waited for the other woman to change her mind.

“Who?”

“Someone with the same boss as you.”

“You know he, I mean, having a man there will change the dynamics.”

Kalinda shook her head. “You’re making an assumption that it’s Cary.”

Dana tilted her head. “If it’s not Cary, who else would it be?”

For a brief moment, Kalinda considered keeping the identity of the third party to herself. If Dana were more experienced at this kind of game, she’d carry on with the secret identity. She sighed softly. “Think blonde, sexy and smart. Someone who doesn’t carry a baseball bat.” Kalinda smirked at the reference to their earlier conversation.

Dana blinked then her eyes widened. “Sophia?”

Kalinda nodded. “If you mind, say the word and we’ll take a rain check. I do have a prior commitment to her that I won’t skip out on.”

Dana began straightening her clothes. “I, I hadn’t considered anything more than…” She waved her hand between them. “Well, this. I, will she mind?”

Kalinda shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not.” She stared intently at Dana. “Probably not.” She smirked. “You’re sexy, and we both like an audience should you decide you don’t want to play.”

Dana took a deep breath then nodded. She furrowed her brow. “You, you would be okay if I just watched?”

Kalinda gave a quick nod then chuckled. “What can I say? I like putting on a show, as does Sophia.”

“Oh.”

“But…” Kalinda tugged Dana closer, looped her fingers through Dana’s. “I hope you join us.” She stretched up to claim the other woman’s mouth in a kiss. “Give in to temptation,” she purred to Dana.

***

Kalinda started to rap her knuckles on the door. She realized the door was not fully closed so they could walk right in. She cast a sidelong glance at Dana then pushed the door open. Upon seeing Sophia lounging naked on the bed, Kalinda noted the three of them would make an interesting mix of skin tones and height. She made the decision right then that no matter what the three of them got up to, she was leaving on her boots.

Sophia arched a brow. “You brought company.”

Kalinda kept her grip on Dana’s hand, pulling her around to stand next to her. “I did.” She put her free hand on her hip, “If it’s a problem, let me know.”

“You have excellent taste, Kalinda.” The other woman chuckled. “Hello, Dana. Welcome to life outside of the office.”

“Hello, Sophia,” Dana murmured. “I realize it goes without saying that this will remain hush hush.”

Sophia moved off the bed and crossed the room. She reached behind them to shut the door completely. “Dana, I think we’re both here for one reason.” She slid a possessive hand around the back of Kalinda’s neck.

From the corner of her eye, Kalinda saw Dana’s nod of assent.

“So I make this suggestion. We focus on the reason why we’re here, with the possibility of some caresses and kisses.”

Dana took a deep breath. “Okay.” She nodded. “Yes, okay.”

“Kalinda’s wearing too much.” Sophia glanced in Dana’s direction. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Dana released Kalinda’s hand, moved to stand beside Sophia. She nodded. “I do agree, she is.” She tilted her head. “Is it wrong of me to hope she leaves her boots on?”

Sophia laughed. “Not at all. Those boots are so Kalinda, aren’t they?”

Dana chuckled. “They are her signature item.”

Kalinda put her hands on her hips. “I’m standing right here and can hear you.” She gave both of them a mock glare. “I’ll show you.” She slid her hands to the belt of her gray leather jacket, untied it then dropped the jacket to the floor.

A smirk on her face, Kalinda rested her hands on the collar of her white cotton shirt. One button at a time, slowly and deliberately, she unbuttoned her shirt then in an unhurried move revealed her black lace bra.

“Gutsy move, Kalinda, wearing black lace under white cotton,” Dana said.

Kalinda eyed Dana, never letting her gaze drop while she slid the shirt off and dropped it to the floor. She stepped between the pair of women, trailed her hands over their stomachs then stepped behind them. “I’m a gutsy kinda girl.” She cast a glance at them over her shoulder then faced forward again. She took the tab of the zipper on her skirt between her left forefinger and thumb and leisurely slid it down, pushed the skirt down over her hips then dropped it to the floor. She knew her black lace boy pants emphasized the curve of her ass and knew she had an appreciative audience.

She pivoted to face the other two. Sophia gazed at her with open hunger in her expression while Dana suddenly seemed to find the appeal of ‘playing baseball without a bat.’ “So, are we going to play or what?”

Sophia sauntered over to her. “Are you sure you’re up to playing? It has been a few months since last time, and I seem to recall you lost.”

Kalinda tilted her head. “True, but I seem to recall that you let my loss slide in favor of fucking me.”

Sophia’s laughter rang out. “Such a saucy girl. Is it wise to taunt the game mistress?”

“Perhaps not, but you know I like living dangerously.”

Kalinda cast a glance in Dana’s direction. “Are you going to tell her the rules? She should know what she’s getting into.”

Sophia crossed the room to her jacket, pulled out five coins – two nickels and three quarters. “Dana, here are the rules.” She held up her palm, showing the coins to Dana. “You take five coins, all of one type such as quarters, nickels, or a mix as we have here.”

She returned to stand in front of Kalinda, turned Kalinda to face Dana. Sophia kicked Kalinda’s legs to a wider stance then pulled her arms up over her head. She nuzzled Kalinda’s neck and purred, “Do I get to sacrifice these?” She slid her hands down to cup Kalinda’s lace-covered breasts.

Kalinda moaned and nodded. “I can buy more bras and panties.” She watched Dana, wondering what was going through the younger woman’s mind. She was pretty certain this was not what Dana had in mind when she’d accepted the invitation.

Sophia slid her hands up Kalinda’s arms to press her palms together. Then she placed the coins between Kalinda’s fingers. A nickel between her pinkies and ring fingers, and the three quarters between her thumbs, forefingers and middle fingers. Very slowly, she raked her nails down Kalinda’s arms and chuckled as Kalinda squirmed against her.

“The rules are this, Dana.” Sophia wrapped her arms around Kalinda’s waist and rested her chin on Kalinda’s shoulder. “She has to hold onto those coins no matter what either of us does to her.” She unwound her arms and smacked Kalinda’s ass.

Kalinda jumped and let out a sharp gasp. She pressed her palms firmly together, determined not to let Sophia get the best of her. She glanced at Dana from beneath her lashes.

“And if she drops the coins?” Dana moved closer, trailed a single finger down Kalinda’s arm, from her wrist to her shoulder, then down to her waist.

“If she drops the coins, the game is over and she goes without.”

“Goes without?”

Sophia moved around to face Kalinda. “Goes without satisfaction. She can’t make herself come nor will we.”

Dana pouted. “That defeats the purpose of being here, though.”

Sophia laughed, shaking her head. “Oh, my sweet, sweet innocent. Just because she doesn’t get to orgasm means we go without.”

“Oh,” Dana whispered. “Oh,” she said a bit louder. Her eyes widened and Kalinda chuckled softly. Tonight would definitely be a learning experience for Dana, a very pleasurable learning experience.

“So, Dana, are you ready to try this?” Sophia queried.

Dana whipped around to face Sophia. “Me?”

Sophia smiled at her. “Not on you.” She nodded in Kalinda’s direction. “You on her.”

Dana slowly faced Kalinda again, a slow smile spreading on her face. She nodded. “Oh. Yeah.” She moved closer, standing chest to chest with Kalinda. “So, am I going to get it tonight?”

Kalinda let out a throaty laugh. “If you don’t, we’re playing the wrong game.”

Dana pressed her face into the crook of Kalinda’s neck and nipped at her throat. “No need for a bat?”

Kalinda groaned. “No, no need for a bat.” She licked her lips. “Well, maybe a bat, but a different kind than you’re thinking of.”

“Hmm, like dildos or vibrators?” Dana moved a hand down over Kalinda’s stomach, under her panties to cup her mound.

“Don’t forget strap-ons,” Kalinda whispered. Her stomach quivered and she sank her teeth into her lower lip. When Dana pressed a finger between her labia, Kalinda hissed out her breath. She sucked in her breath when the other woman rubbed her clit with her fingertips. But she refused to let the coins fall. “You’re going to have to try harder than that, Dana.”

The younger woman laughed softly then slid a finger inside Kalinda. “Like this?”

Kalinda circled her hips, pressed Dana’s finger deeper inside her. “Are you trying to tease me?” She looked at Dana and smirked then glanced over Dana’s shoulder to Sophia.

Sophia crossed her arms over her chest, her gaze on the pair of them. She smiled at Kalinda.

Kalinda licked her lips again. She kept her gaze on Sophia while starting to rock her pelvis. She let out a soft moan when Dana added a second finger inside her then began rubbing Kalinda’s clit with her thumb. “For someone who’s never played baseball without a bat, you certainly seem to know how to play.”

Dana pressed even closer. “Perhaps it’s because I know what I like or what I would like.” She nuzzled Kalinda’s ear. “Promise me you’ll do this to me.”

Kalinda nodded, her gaze still on Sophia. She moved her hips in time to Dana’s rhythm but kept her arms over her head and the coins firmly between her fingers.

Sophia stepped closer, unfolded her arms. She moved behind Kalinda, smacked her ass.

Kalinda hissed. She rubbed her body against Dana’s. With each second, each pass of Dana’s thumb on her clit, each smack of Sophia’s hand on her ass, she grew closer and closer to an orgasm. She clenched her fingers, determined to keep the coins between her fingers. The rush of pleasure caused her knees to buckle slightly but she kept the coins between her fingers. She shivered, panting for breath, then straightened her legs. She rode the pleasure.

Sophia smacked her ass again. “Your control has improved, Kalinda,” she murmured into Kalinda’s ear. “I’m fucking impressed that you kept those coins up there while climaxing.” She slipped her hands under Kalinda’s panties to cup her buttocks.

Kalinda heard the snick of the knife opening and clenched her buttocks at the first touch of cool steel against her skin.

“Is that a knife?” Dana asked.

“It is, Dana.” Sophia trailed the tip down Kalinda’s spine, and Kalinda shivered. “Tell her you’re safe, Kalinda.”

Kalinda tilted her head back to glance at Dana. “I trust Sophia. It’s a little kink we share.”

Dana blinked. “A knife?”

“How else would I sacrifice my bra and panties?”

“Oh…wow,” Dana murmured. “That’s, that’s hot.”

Kalinda and Sophia laughed. “She’s also counting on me dropping the coins because I have in the past,” Kalinda said. “But not tonight. It’s going to take much more than that to get me to drop these coins.”

“Oooh, big words, Kalinda.” Sophia chuckled. “I think you’re taunting me, taunting us.”

“I told you I like to live dangerously.” She pressed back against Sophia and sucked in a sharp breath when she felt the knife point poke her. “Are you going to use that or not?” She felt Sophia slide the blade up under her panties. The sound of the fabric tearing sent a shiver along her spine. The feel of the cold steel elicited a low moan from her.

Dana thrust her fingers in and out of Kalinda twice then three and four times.

Sophia sliced through the other side of the panties and the fabric fell to the floor. Kalinda felt the tip of the blade along the join of her left leg and buttock then her right. Her arms quavered but she kept her fingers pressed firmly together, the coins securely between them.

Kalinda braced herself, the pleasure from Dana’s fingers and thumb pushing her closer to another climax. She wanted to fling the coins across the room but did not want to risk the chance Sophia might choose tonight to enforce the rules of the game. Just as the pleasure of her climax started, she felt the cold blade of the knife cutting through her bra. She sucked in a deep breath as she felt the blade poked her, probably deeper than either she or Sophia intended. The sensations of her climax overrode the quick pain of the cut.

“Damn it,” Sophia muttered. “That was not supposed to happen.”

Kalinda felt the blonde’s tongue on the curve of her breast. She heard the clink of the knife when it hit the table and felt hands cover hers. She smiled to herself as the final waves of pleasure coursed through her. She glanced up and watched Sophia remove the coins from between her fingers.

The moment Sophia had all five coins, Kalinda pulled away from Dana, spun around and pushed Sophia back on the bed. She climbed atop Sophia, pinned the other woman on the bed, straddling her waist. Kalinda held her wrists to the bed then leaned over to kiss Sophia soundly. Her tongue delved into the blonde’s mouth, tasting Sophia and her own blood. She nipped at Sophia’s bottom lip and their tongues tangled in a heated kiss.

Kalinda broke the kiss, panting for breath. “I thought you would be a bit more sadistic in an effort to get revenge for our last round.”

Sophia chuckled. “I cut you. Wasn’t that enough?” She slid her hands up Kalinda’s thighs, to her waist and up to her breasts. A thumb brushed tender skin and Kalinda hissed at the slight pain. She slid her hands back down to caress the leather of Kalinda’s boots. “Have I mentioned how many fantasies I have about you fucking me while wearing these?”

Kalinda rocked her pelvis, smiled down at Sophia. She moved to the end of the bed, shifted off the mattress. Casting a sidelong glance in Dana’s direction, Kalinda noted she’d removed all her clothing with the exception of her panties. A smile spread across Kalinda’s face. The other woman sat in a chair near the end of the bed, her hand inside her panties and her eyes a bit glazed from the self-pleasure.

The blonde on the bed; the brunette in the chair. Life was more than a little good; it was fan-fucking-tastic. After a few months of self-imposed celibacy, tonight offered a veritable buffet of delicious women. Kalinda grinned, turned to face the bed then spread Sophia’s legs. She eased onto the bed and immediately leaned forward to press kisses to the other woman’s hips. After several kisses, Kalinda sucked Sophia’s clit between her lips at the same time as she slid two fingers into the other woman’s pussy.

Sophia gasped and tilted her pelvis against Kalinda’s face. Intent on eliciting more than a gasp from Sophia, Kalinda sucked and licked the clit while thrusting her fingers in and out of her. Her familiarity with the other woman’s signs helped Kalinda push Sophia higher and higher then pulling her back from the brink. With her tongue and fingers, Kalinda brought Sophia to the edge of her climax three times before finally sucking and fucking her to the fulfillment of her orgasm.

“Kalinda!” the blonde cried out. She bucked and writhed under Kalinda’s sensual attentions. From her peripheral vision, Kalinda could see Sophia grabbing bunches of the bedcover in her fists. She heard her name over and over in a soft litany. Kalinda eased her fingers out and sucked Sophia’s clit one last time. “I missed that,” Sophia whispered.

“Mmm hmm.” Kalinda murmured. She normally took pleasure in her partners’ pleasure and tonight was no different. She crawled up the bed, kissed Sophia then reclined on her side facing Dana. Dana looked flushed and satiated, her hand still between her legs, under the black cotton of her panties.

“She looks like she could use some of your special treatment.” Sophia propped herself up on her elbows. “I seem to recall you carried around a bullet in your pocket, just for such occasions. Like the day in the bathroom at the courthouse.” The blonde rolled off the bed, strode toward Kalinda’s jacket and rummaged through the pocket. She pulled out a short silver cylindrical sex toy and waved it in the air.

Kalinda turned to stare at the toy. “Throw it away,” she ordered.

“What?” Sophia stared at her, her brow furrowed.

“I said to throw it away,” Kalinda growled softly. “I don’t need it anymore.”

Sophia blinked a few times then shrugged. “Okay, it seems like it’s in perfectly good shape but whatever you say.” She tossed it in the garbage can and started toward the bathroom.

Kalinda stared at the ceiling, her memories of the last time she’d used that bullet was like salt in a wound. She found the sensual buzz starting to ebb. The bed sank beside her.

“Oh no you don’t,” Dana muttered. “You are not allowed to be anywhere but right here and right now. I deserve your full attention.”

Kalinda rolled to her side and gazed at Dana. The brunette was right. To invite the woman to join them then let memories of Alicia ruin the moment was unfair to Dana. Her fingers slid through the other woman’s dark hair then cupped the back of her head. Kalinda captured Dana’s mouth in a deep, fierce kiss. Their tongues met and danced a sensual dance. Kalinda’s free hand cradled Dana’s breast, her thumb moved back and forth across the nipple. She nipped Dana’s bottom lip and pinched her nipple at the same time.

Dana arched off the bed and cried into Kalinda’s kiss. She braced one hand on the headboard and gathered a fistful of bedcover in the other. She let out a moan when Kalinda broke their kiss.

In hasty movements, Kalinda tugged the other woman’s panties down her legs and tossed them to the floor. She trailed her fingers up from Dana’s left inner ankle to her thigh, stroked the backs of her knuckles over Dana’s labia, then back down her legs to her other ankle.

“Try this on her,” Sophia said. She offered a purple silicone sex toy to Kalinda.

Kalinda took the toy and considered it. Then she smiled. “Remember the baseball bats I mentioned earlier?”

Dana lifted her head and nodded.

“Let me show you how I hit a home run.” Kalinda smirked, slid the toy inside Dana then turned it on. Her smirk grew when the other woman let out a loud groan. She moved the toy about, slid it out a few inches then thrust it back into the other woman’s pussy. Another groan was her reward. She pressed it in deeper, exerting more pressure against the other woman’s clit. Kalinda slid her body along Dana’s while still fucking her with the silicone vibrator. She sucked Dana’s left nipple into her mouth then turned her attention to the right one.

The other woman entangled her fingers in Kalinda’s hair. She softly moaned Kalinda’s name over and over then cried out. Her body went stiff then she began to rock her pelvis against Kalinda’s hand, riding the toy.

Kalinda chuckled and nipped at the inner curve of the left breast then gently bit her nipple. She slid the vibe in and out of Dana, sucked on her nipples and savored every second of Dana’s pleasure.

“Oh damn,” Dana moaned. She panted for breath then let out an audible sigh. She cupped the back of Kalinda’s head and stared at her. “Home run scored.” She smiled then dropped her head back on the pillow.

Kalinda turned off the toy, eased it out of Dana then crawled up the bed to sprawl beside Dana. She lay on her side, her head propped on her hand. “Now do you get it?”

Dana nodded. She cupped Kalinda’s cheek, leaned toward her and kissed her soundly. Their mouths fused for several seconds, and Kalinda slid her free arm around the other woman’s waist. Dana dropped her head to the pillow and stared at Kalinda.

“Well,” drawled Sophia. “I didn’t follow the commentary, but that was hot.” She curled her body against Kalinda’s and draped an arm over her waist, her hand splayed on Kalinda’s stomach.

Kalinda laughed. _Who knew sleeping with the enemy would be like killing two birds with one stone? No internal Jiminy Cricket and I get soundly fucked._


End file.
